Kingdom Hearts World (Park)
This is the Disneyland Park Type Theme Park Located in Idaho Called Kingdom Hearts World. It Will Be Based on Kingdom Hearts Series and TV Channel Itself. It Will Controls the Characters from Nickeledeon, Hanna Barbera and More. Kingdom Hearts World Park Will Contains Classic Lands from Disneyland (Adventureland, Frontierland, Fantasyland, Tomorrowland), Mini Lands (ToonTown and Dumbo's Circusland) and New Land (Traverse Town, An New Version of Main Street USA). List of Lands: Traverse Town Attractions: 1. Kingdom Hearts World Railroad (Traverse Town) 2. Traverse Town Vehicles 3. Horse-Drawn Torlley 4. The Kingdom Hearts Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 5. Traverse Town Cinema 6. Dollar and Coin Arcade 7. Plaza Swam Boats 8. The Disney Gallery Shops: 1. The Emporium 2. Traverse Town Magic Shop 3. Traverse Town Photo Supply 4. 20th Century Music Company 5. Traverse Town Library 6. China Closet 7. The Gizmo Shop Restaurants: 1. Walt's Restaurants 2. The Crystal Palace 3. Tony's Second District 4. Dalmatian's Mansion 5. Refreshment Corner 6. Sweetheart Cafe 7. The Plaza Restaurant 8. Ice Creams Palour 9. The Great Pancake Factory 10. Jolly Holiday Bakery Adventureland Attractions: 1. The Enchanted Tiki Room 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Pirates of the Caribbean 4. The Swiss Family Treehouse 5. Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of The Fire Snake 6. The Flying Carpets of Aladdin 7. Tropical Carnival 8. The Black Pearl 9. The Adventureland Gardens 10. Yeti Mountain Shops: 1. Agrabah Marketplace 2. Trader Joe's 3. Adventureland Bazaar 4. Zanibar Trading Company 5. Plaza Del Sol Caribe Bazaar 6. Tropical Imports 7. Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost Restaurants: 1. Sunshine Tree Terrace 2. Blue Bayou Restaurant 3. Baloo's Pizza Outpost 4. Jack Sparrow's Camp Grill 5. Expedition Eats Frontierland Attractions: 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railway 2. Mark Twain Riverboat 3. Frontierland Shootin' Gallery 4. Tom Sawyer Island 5. River Rogue Keelboats 6. Legends of the Wild West 7. Western River Expedition 8. Kingdom Hearts World Railroad (Frontierland) 9. Country Bear Jamboree 10. Woody's Round-Up 11. Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes 12. The Town of Tombstone Shops: 1. Frontier Trading Post 2. Prairie Outpost and Supply 3. Tombstone Traders 4. Big Al's 5. Keelboat Shoppe 6. Bearly Goods 7. Davy Crockett's Shop Restaurants: 1. Hungry Bear Restaurant 2. Mile Long Bar 3. Lucky Nugget Saloon 4. Cowboy Cookout Steakhouse 5. Frontierland Ice Cream Parlour 6. River Belle Terrace 7. Pecos Goofy's Cafe 8. Aunt Shelby's Bakery 9. Western Ho Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Critter Nature's Wonderland Trail 6. The Haunted Mansion 7. Pooh's Marvelous Adventures 8. The Legend of Sleepy Hollow 9. Audobbon J. Woodlore's Petting Zoo 10. Pooh's Playful Spot Shops: 1. Pooh Corner 2. Madame Leota's Cart 3. Final Jam Gift Shop 4. Critter Country Shoppe 5. Laughing Place Goods & Services Restaurants: 1. Mooseburger Lodge 2. Brer Bar 3. Sleepy Hollow 4. Golden Otter Lodge 5. Brer Frog's Fruit Stand Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 7. The Story of Sleeping Beauty 8. Mad Tea Party 9. Alice in Wonderland 10. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure 11. It's a Small World 12. Storybook Land Canal Boats 13. Castle Carrousel 14. Under the Sea: Journey of The Little Mermaid 15. Ariel's Grotto 16. Scuttle's Scavenger Hunt 17. The Tale of Cinderella 18. Fairytale Garden 19. The Beast's Castle (Featuring Storytime with Belle) 20. Skyway to Tomorrowland 21. The Disney Channel FairyTale Adventure 3D 22. Seven Dwarfs' Mine Train 23. Once Upon a Story 24. Snow White's Grotto 25. Pixie Hollow Shops: 1. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique 2. Mickey's Harmony Faire 3. Tinker Bell Toyshop 4. Seven Dwarfs' Mine Cart 5. The Glass Slipper 6. Baby Mine 7. The AristoCats 8. Fantasyland Camera Shop 9. The Mad Hatter 10. Pleasure Island Candies 11. Alex Russo's Magic Shop Restaurants: 1. Queen of Hearts Banquet 2. Troubadour Tavern 3. Captain Hook's Ship 4. Cleo's 5. Queen Minnie's Dining Room Dumbo's Circusland Attractions: 1. Dumbo the Flying Circus 2. Casey Jr. Splash and Soak Station 3. The Great Goofini 4. Circus Disney 5. Pete's Silly Sideshow 6. Cece's & Rocky's Fun House Shops: 1. Sideshow Souveniors 2. Shake It Up Big Top 3. Timothy Q. Mouse's Circus Cart Restaurants: 1. Casey Jr. Circus Treats 2. Cece's Tightrope Wagoon ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Donald's Boat 5. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 6. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 7. Sora, Donald & Goofy: Double Trouble Mania 8. Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure 9. Namine's Palace 10. Goofy's Paint and Playhouse 11. Gadget's Go-Coaster 12. Kingdom Hearts World Railroad (ToonTown) 13. ToonTown Hall of Fame 14. Von Drake's House of Genius 15. ToonTown Playground 16. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure Shops: 1. Gag Factory 2. Roxas' Music Store Restaurants: 1. Kairi's Diner 2. Good Time Cafe 3. Goofy's Gas Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue 2. Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress 3. Captain EO 4. Stitch's Great Escape 5. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover 6. Star Jets 7. Autopia 8. Tron Legacy: The Journey to Game Grid 9. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage 10. Circle Vision 360 Theater (America the Beautiful, Wonders of China and O Canada) 11. Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blast 12. Space Mountain 13. The Voyage Thru Time 14. Olie's Discovery Arcade 15. If You Could Fly 16. Discovery Ride & Go Seek 17. Videopolis (Fast Food Restaurant with video shorts) 18. Skyway to Fantasyland 19. Kingdom Hearts World Railroad (Tomorrowland) 20. UFO Zone Shops: 1. Star Traders 2. Tomorrowlanding 3. Little Green Men Store 4. Merchant of Venus 5. Space Mountain Shop 6. Imageworks 7. Planet M Restaurants: 1. The Lunching Pad 2. Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe 3. Tomorrowland Terrace 4. Pan Galactic Pizza Port 5. Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet 6. Cafe Hyperion Entertainment 1. Walt Disney's Parade of Fun (Daytime Parade) 2. Traverse Town Electrical Parade (Nighttime Parade) 3. Walt Disney Dreams (Nighttime Castle Show) 4. Rainy Day Parade (Rainyday Parade) 5. Fantasmic II: A Wonderful Dream Expedition (Nighttime Show at Rivers of The Great Western) 6. Celebrate the Magic (Nighttime Projector Castle Show) 7. The Kids of the Kingdom (Performed at the Tomorrowland Showbase) 8. Villains Tonight! (Performed at ToonTown Opera House) 9. Sora's ToonTown Hours (Performed at ToonTown) 10. Minnie Oh! Minnie (Performed at Adventureland Oasis Theater) 11. Kingdom Hearts World Band (Performed in Traverse Town, Sometimes Performs in Fantasyland, Frontierland or Tomorrowland) 12. Caribbean Steel Drummers (Performed at Adventureland) 13. The Banjo Sisters (Performed at Frontierland) 14. The Bluegrass Boys (Performed at Critter Country) Park Hours Spring: 8AM-11PM Summer: 8AM-1AM Fall: 9AM-9PM Winter: 9AM-12AM Category:Kingdom Hearts World (Resort)